<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these things take courage by clasch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127962">these things take courage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/pseuds/clasch'>clasch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and feeeeelings, Kissing in the Rain, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/pseuds/clasch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny likes to ride a bike to the diner.</p>
<p>Not a motorcycle, even though there’s one in the garage that Dean would kill to see him on, a bicycle. With a wicker basket and a bell and everything. A bike. Dean definitely teases Benny about being a centuries-old former vampire pirate dinging that little bell attached to his handlebars to greet the sleepy streets of early morning Lebanon. But Benny loves that bike. And Dean loves...well, Dean loves what the bike does for Benny’s already muscular legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these things take courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/gifts">sleepinnude</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for chayya, who requested denny falling in love ♥ thank you forever for well and truly inspiring me to start writing again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benny likes to ride a bike to the diner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a motorcycle, even though there’s one in the garage that Dean would kill to see him on, a bicycle. With a wicker basket and a bell and everything. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>bike.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean definitely teases Benny about being a centuries-old former vampire pirate dinging that little bell attached to his handlebars to greet the sleepy streets of early morning Lebanon. But Benny loves that bike. And Dean loves...well, Dean loves what the bike does for Benny’s already muscular legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s early when Benny slips out of bed and smooths the covers back over Dean, the hair away from his forehead. There’s no way of telling exactly how early, with the lack of windows and Dean’s out-and-out refusal to open his eyes before his alarm goes off. Still, it’s too early to function, so Dean grumbles into his pillow when Benny presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. He waits for Benny’s quiet laugh, the soft click of the door opening, then closing behind him. And slides over to Benny’s side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean isn’t sure when exactly this started. But it’s their routine now, whether Benny knows about this part or not. He probably does, what with his super vamp senses. He can probably hear the mattress shifting from the hallway. He can almost definitely smell Dean on his pillow. He doesn’t say anything. So Dean just keeps burying his face in Benny’s pillow morning after morning, settling in the space Benny left behind. Because whether or not Benny can smell Dean, Dean can smell Benny there and Dean loves the gentle scent of Benny’s old-timey aftershave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There isn’t anything special about this morning. Dean eventually rolls out of bed when his alarm goes off, makes the bed, shuffles to the kitchen where there’s a pot of coffee waiting that Benny made before he left for his shift, smiles a little at that. Sam comes back from his run and shakes out a little rainwater from his hair. They eat breakfast together, make their way through a stack of newspapers looking for cases, put some other hunters on them. After a while, Sam wanders into the library and Dean heads to the garage. It’s wash day, so he gets to work on Baby, gaze slipping over to the motorcycle occasionally. A few times. Okay, often. Benny wouldn’t even need to ride it or anything, just perch there, maybe in a leather jacket with a helmet tucked under his arm -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sam says from the doorway. “Need a hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean doesn’t knock over the bucket of soapy water in front of him, but it’s a close call. “Hey,” he says in what is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a squeak, clears his throat, tries again. “Hey. Is that lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam trades him a clean, dry towel and a sandwich for a wash mitt. “Did Benny ride to work today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean says around a mouthful of sandwich. “You know how he is about that bike.” They’ve smoothed things over, Sam and Benny. Dean doesn’t know how it happened, but one morning he walked into the kitchen and Sam was laughing at something and Benny was cracking a smile and the tension between them was broken. He’s grateful, even when the two of them argue about Latin translation for what feels like hours. Especially then, really. He settles back in his chair, just watching them until Benny looks up and winks and Dean pretends he wasn’t staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not supposed to clear up until tomorrow,” Sam says, which doesn’t make any sense, but must be related to something Dean wasn’t paying attention to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>rain,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Dean polishes off the rest of his sandwich, wipes his hands on the towel. “Oh! Benny rode to work and it’s raining.” Sam raises an eyebrow. “I’ll pick him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam just rolls his eyes and tosses the wash mitt back to him. “There’s an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Dean pulls out of the garage. “Rain” is an understatement. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouring,</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard enough that he goes the actual speed limit with the wipers going full-speed. Still, it doesn’t take long to pull up to the curb in front of the diner. He can just make out Benny at the door, turned to wave at someone inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie told him it would be more </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a surprise. “I’m just picking him up from work,” Dean said, but (quickly) let himself be talked into grabbing an umbrella and not texting Benny a heads up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turns out Charlie is right, of course. Dean dashes out into the rain to meet Benny at the door with the umbrella and Benny just. Smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles and his eyes crinkle up at the corners and Dean drops his umbrella because he realizes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I love you,” he blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they’re kissing in the rain in front of the diner and their umbrella gets blown away at some point and they both get completely soaked, but it doesn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benny said it first, of course. He said it first, a while ago, and then told Dean to take his time. It wasn’t that Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly. He just - these things take time. These things take courage. Or maybe these things just take Benny, who’s whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>je t’aime</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Dean’s ear, barely audible over the whoosh of the wind and the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally make it back to the bunker (they might have had to pull off the road and...wait out the storm for a while), Dean’s tugging at the collar of his shirt to cover the base of his neck and they’re both dripping on the floor. And Sam takes one look at them, rolls his eyes, and says, “You owe me a new umbrella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rebloggable tumblr link <a href="https://good-things-do-happen-dean.tumblr.com/post/622848532970373120/i-didnt-see-this-before-so-im-sending-a-prompt">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>